3) AATC: Quest For Pandora's Box
by AATC4EVER
Summary: The final story in the AATC pirate trilogy.
1. Prologue

AATC: Quest For Pandora's Box

Prologue

It has been over month since Alvin and the crew's last adventure and they were all now back in LA working in a bar so they can pay for another ship to look for the pirates. Alvin had already sent a letter to Dave explaining why he hasn't been in home in a month but Alvin wasn't sure if Dave would like the reason. One day when the chipmunks were all on their break they all gathered around a table in the bar to see how much money they had collected.

"Let's see have about $100" said Jason

"Well that's a lot, right" said Alvin

"Alvin, do you even know how much a ship cost?" Asked Judy

"No idea I don't have a good concept of money" Alvin replied

"We'll never them at the rate we're going" said Tom

"But we mustn't give up my sister is on that ship" stated Zaria

"And so is mine" said Scott

A female dark black chipmunk approcahed thier table.

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but notice your dllema" she said

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Asked Reilly

"You wasn't exactly whispering" she replied

"How much did you hear?"Asked Alvin

"I know that you're looking for a pirate ship but you don't have a ship yourself" she said "but luckily I happen to own a ship myself"

Alvin then looked at his crew to confirm with them about trusting someone they had just met.

"I don't know Alvin it seems like a bit of a coincidence" said Rocky

"But what other choice do we have?" Alvin replied

Alvin then turned to face the dark black chipmunk and asked "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't but it's Rose" she replied

"Ok Rose we accept your offer" said Alvin

Alvin and the crew then followed Rose out of the bar and to the docks where Rose's ship was docked then they boarded it. Once everyone was on board Rose took the helm and set sail to find the pirate's ship.

* * *

><p><span>Cast<span>

Good

Tom Zenned

Scott Madar

Rose

Jason Dahl

Judy Bishop

Zaria Rossetti

Rocky Hardy

Reilly Fulmer

Centurion

Evil

Valerie

Nicole Madar

Uncle Andrew

Zion Rossetti

Erin James

Melvin Corvin

Ray Corvin

Nick Corvin

Kate Sanderson


	2. Pandora's key

Chapter I Pandora's Key

In the previous chapter the crew was working in a bar so they could afford to pay for a ship to go after the pirates. Luckily they found a chipmunk named Rose who already owned a ship.

Now they are in the middle of the Pacific still looking for the Pirates.

"How exactly are we going to find the pirates?" Asked Tom as he approached Rose who was at the helm.

"The pirates have been seen terrorizing ships in this area I think they're looking for something" Rose replied

Their ship then passed another ship but this ship was in ruins.

"Must be one of their victims" said Alvin

"We must be close" said Jason

Meanwhile on the pirate's ship the pirates had gathered onto the main deck after salvaging a ship.

* * *

><p>"We have salvaged thirteen ships and all we've found was this map" said Valerie who held out a map to show her crew.<p>

"What's so bad about that, we can find the box now" said Ray

Valerie then pointed her claws at Ray "We won't be able to open it without the key" she Exclaimed

"We was looking for a key?" Asked Erin

Valerie then turned to Nicole who was stood right next to her "Nicole, go down to the brig and see if Kate and Nick are done with interrogating the prisoner"

* * *

><p>Below deck in the brig there was a meerkat in a cell with a load of cuts on his arms and some on his face. There was also two chipmunks outside the cell looking in.<p>

"We can do this all day" said Kate sharpening her nails

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Centurion as he spat out a little a bit of blood

"We've heard that you may know where a certain key is" said Nike

"You killed my crew so I could tell you the location of a key?" questioned Centurion

At that moment Nicole entered the brig and stared right at Centurion "What has he told you?" She asked

"Nothing, apparently he doesn't know what we're talking about" said Kate

Nicole then withdrew her gun and pointed it at Centurion "TELL THE TRUTH WHERE IS IT!"

"I'm confused Nicole, I thought you was good" said Centurion

Just then Zion entered the brig and Nicole then turned on the spot and pointed the gun at her "What do you want?" she demanded

"An enemy ship has been spotted...you know who is on board" said Zion

"Zion, I really hate guessing games now tell me who you mean or I'll blow your head off" demanded Nicole

"Your ex" Zion said nervously

After hearing this Nicole lowered her gun and pushed passed Zion to get to the main deck. Since they were new Kate and Nick just looked at eachother and shrugged.

When Nicole was on the main deck she approached Valerie who was looking through a spyglass and gave it to Nicole as soon as she had approached her so she could look through it.

"Who do you see?" asked Valerie

"I see Alvin, Rocky, Jason, Scott and everyone else but where the hell is Tom?" said Nicole "In fact where is Zaria as well?"

Valerie then took the spyglass from Nicole to look through it "I think they're on this ship, you must find them and kill them" she said

* * *

><p>Nicole began her search for Tom in the crews cabins where she heard someone calling her name from behind a barrel. She walked up to the barrell and Tom jumped from behind it.<p>

"Nicole, I'm hear to rescue you" he said

But Nicole responded with a gunshot that barely missed Tom's arm.

"I'm not a prisoner you idiot, now draw your weapon and fight"

"But I traveled thousands of miles of ocean just to save you" said Tom

"Save me! You're the one who needs saving, I don't know if you know this but I'm now first mate of this here ship" exclaimed Nicole

"I don't know you" replied Tom

At that moment Zaria fell down the stairs that lead to the main deck.

"I wondered where she was" said Nicole

"Zaria, what happened?" Asked Tom

"She happened" Zaria said as pointed to Erin who was just walking down the stairs.

"Did you find your sister?" Tom whispered to Zaria

"I couldn't even get close" Zaria whispered back

* * *

><p>Tom and Zaria then pushed past Nicole as well as Erin to get up the stairs to the main deck. On the main deck they immediately caught the attention of all the pirates who started run after them as they darted towards a row boat.<p>

Tom jumped on the boat and Zaria was about to jump in but a pirate grabbed her tail and pulled her back. Tom was going to go back for her but the rowboat dropped to the sea. Zaria was surprised to find that that the pirate who stopped her from escaping was her own sister Zion.

"Good job Zion, I won't have to kill you now" said Valerie

Zaria was brought to the brig where she was put in the same cell as Centurion. It wasn't long until Zion came to visit her.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Zaria

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Zion replied

"What?" Questioned Zaria

"Think about it Zaria if you join us you can have anything that you want" said Zion

"You mean anything but a clear conscience" replied Zaria

"Actually I'm talking about money or power, we'll be unstoppable said Zion

"I can't believe you stopped me from escaping so you could convince me to join you" exclaimed Zaria

"Listen Zaria Valerie is promising unbelieveable amount of power" said Zion

"So did Leon and just look how he turned out" said Zaria

"He was week" said Zion

"He was insane!" Exclaimed Zaria

Zion then turned to leave the brig but before she left she took one last look at her sister "I can't believe we're related"

When Zion had left Zaria turned around to face Centurion and took a long look at his scars.

"What are you in for?" She asked

"The pirates are lookin for a key" he replied

"And you know where it is" said Zaria

Centurion just nodded slowley

"Well where is it?" Asked Zaria

"I can't tell you that I guarantee that someone is listening" Centurion whispered and indicated the door.

"OK so what does this key do?" Asked Zaria

"It opens a box but not just any box...Pandora's Box"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well considering that I had no idea what I was going to write for the first chapter that came out OK. **

**Anyway as usual if you want anything specific to happen in a chapter let me now.**

**But until next time C Ya.**


	3. It's A Trap

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back I apologize for the long ass, update but my Notebook charger broke but just because I've got a new charger, no my brother let me borrow his laptop to update. Anyway here is chapter II. **

Chapter II It's A Trap

In the previous chapter the located the pirate's ship which Tom then boarded accompanied with Zaria so they can try and save Nicole. It turned out that Nicole didn't need to be saved because she was now a pirate and the new first mate of the new captain Valerie. When trying to make their escape Zaria's sister Zion grabbed her tail and stopped her from escaping, she was then frown into the brig where they was holding a meerkat prisoner.

"Pandora's box?" Asked Zaria

Centurion replied with a week nod

"I thought that was just a myth" said Zaria

"Well it isn't it is about as real as the fountain of youth" replied Centurion

"What do you know about Pandora's Box?" Asked Zaria

"Not much, all I know is that you need a key to open it" replied Centurion

At that moment three chipmunks Melvin, Nick and Ray Corvin walked by the cell.

"You three, what do know about Pandora's Box?" Asked Zaria

The three brothers all looked at each other and then to Zaria.

"Are you talking to us?" Asked Melvin

"Yes, you three" Zaria replied

"You do realize that we're enemies right" said Ray

"I know but it couldn't hurt to ask" she said

"Well if you must know, we don't know anything about the box because the captain doesn't trust us with that kind of information" said Nick

"Why doesn't she trust you?" Asked Zaria

"Well if you haven't noticed we're a little different from the other crew members" replied Melvin

"Why don't you just stand up to Valerie" suggested Zaria

"This is none of your concern" said Ray

And with that the three chipmunks left the brig.

"Wow, I can't believe you asked for information from pirates" exclaimed Centurion

"At least they were willing to talk, who knows maybe they'll be helpful" replied Zaria

"Yeah right" Centurion said under his breathe

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on the other ship the crew were discussing what they should do next.<p>

"We need to go back and rescue Zaria!" Exclaimed Tom

"Why?" Asked Rose

"Because she would do the same for us...and it's kind of my fault that she got captured" replied Tom

"So you're saying that if all of us got captured she would single hauntingly rescue us" Rose said sarcastically

"I didn't mean all of us!" Exclaimed Tom

"I'm sorry but it's too risky and knowing Valerie she probably already killed her" said Rose

"Do you know Valerie?" Asked Rocky

"No, I've just heard of her reputation" Replied Rose

"I don't know if you know this Rose but you're not the captain so you don't have a say in this" said Judy

"What do you mean I'm not the captain? It's my ship!" Rose Exclaimed

"Alvin's our captain" said Reilly

"And what makes you qualified to be captain?" Asked Rose as she looked directly at Alvin

"Well I did defeat Diablo and Leon" Alvin replied

"Fine, if you want to rescue your friend I heard that the pirates are recruiting new members in a nearby port town" said Rose

"Where exactly did you hear that?" Asked Rocky

"Let's just say that the pirates have a mole" replied Rose

* * *

><p>The crew made their way to the port town where Rose said that the pirates was recruiting when they got there they saw a massive line stood in front of a single table managed by one pirate.<p>

"Where are the others?" Asked Scott

"It only takes one pirate to recruit members" Rose replied

"So all we have to do is disguise ourselves as pirates" said Tom

"No, only two of you need to do disguise yourselves, if all of you go you'll be easily noticed" said Rose

"Ok then I'll go" said Alvin

"Me too" said Jason

"Alvin if you go then who will be captain?" Asked Reilly

"Rose can be captain" replied Alvin

"Alvin, I fear that, that's a bad idea" said Rocky

"You do realize that I'm right here and I can hear you" said Rose

"What can I say? It's her ship" replied Alvin

The chipmunks then disguised Alvin and Jason as pirates which were just an eye patch, a peg leg and a pirate hat and they joined the line of recruits. Barely an hour passed and they were behind the chipmunk at the front. Jason then caught a glimpse at the pirate mangling the recruits.

"Oh no" he whispered

"What do mean oh no?" whispered Alvin

"It's my ex Kate Sanderson" Jason whispered back

"How bad is she?" Asked Alvin

Alvin and Jason then saw her raise her one her claws and slash across the chipmunk who was in front neck who then fell in front of Alvin and Jason's feet.

"Next" Kate called

Alvin and Jason then stepped forward trying not to step on the dead chipmunk.

"Names?" Asked Kate

"Al...bert" replied Alvin

"My name is Jay...just Jay" replied Jason

"Just Jay?" Asked Kate as she looked at Jason

"Yep" Jason said nervously

"Good news boys you're in" said Kate

"Really!" Alvin and Jason said in unison

"Yeah I just need you to sign here and then we'll be off" said Kate as she showed them a contract

* * *

><p>Alvin and Jason signed the contract then followed Kate to a row boat which took them to the pirate's ship when they got on board they were greeted by the other pirates except from Valerie because she was in the captain's cabin.<p>

"Kate, who are the new recruits?" Asked Erin

"This is Alvin and Jason" said Kate as she indicated to Alvin and Jason

"Actually its Alber...oh wait she knows" said Alvin

At that moment Alvin and Jason was stripped of their disguise.

"Of course I knew these are the most clichéd disguises ever" said Kate as she threw the disguises over board

"Now I guess you're part of our crew now" said Andrew

"We didn't come here to join you we came to get Zaria" said Jason

Just then all the pirates started to laugh.

"Why is my sister so important?" Asked Zion

"Because I never leave my friends behind" replied Alvin

"Never mind about that because in case you don't know you work for Valerie now" said Erin

"The hell we do!" Exclaimed Jason

"You did sign a contract" said Kate as she showed them the contract that they signed.

"Why didn't we read this first?" Asked Alvin

"Your first job is to mob the deck" said Nicole as she handed Alvin a mob and Jason a pail.

"We tried to rescue Zaria and now we're in need of rescuing" Jason said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Later that night below deck in the crew's cabin Ray Corvin woke up on his hammock because he had an interesting thought on his mind, he then woke up his brothers whose hammocks were not too far away from him.<p>

"What is it Ray?" Asked Nick slightly annoyed

"Guys I've been thinking we don't get treated right around here" said Ray

"Has that chipmunk got into your head?" Asked Melvin

"She didn't say anything I've just been thinking it a lot lately" replied Ray

"Ray, what exactly are you suggesting?" Asked Nick

"I suggest that we rebel and take down Valerie" Ray replied

"You're insane!" Melvin and Nick both said in unison

"Come on guys, who knows maybe once we start rebelling the others will follow" said Ray

"Everyone on this ship are loyal to Valerie!" Exclaimed Melvin

"Well we don't need them we can start a mutiny by ourselves" said Ray

"We can!" Melvin and Nick said in unison

"Yeah it'll a few days of planning but I'm sure we can do it" said Ray

"Fine I'm in" said Nick

"Me too" said Melvin

"Ok we'll start planning tomorrow" said Ray

But unknown to them, Kate was lying on a nearby hammock not quite asleep with an outstretched ear and she heard every word of the brother's conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter...the next one will be up when in about a week if my brother let's me borrow his laptop again.**

**Also if you have any ideas for future chapters PM me but until then C Ya. **


	4. True Colours Part I

**A/N: One again I'm really sorry for the really long update it's been kinda hard for me to type up these chapters recently but without further adieu here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter III True Colours Part I<span>

In the previous chapter Alvin and Jason volunteered to sneak aboard the pirate's ship by disguising themselves as pirates so they could free Zaria. But the plan backfired when the pirates saw through there hoax and now Alvin and Jason are stuck working for the pirates. Their first job was to mop the deck.

While they was mopping Jason looked at Alvin with a looked that said "you're an idiot"

"What? At least we're on board" said Alvin

"Yeah but now we need saving" replied Jason

"You missed a spot" came a voice from behind

Alvin and Jason both turned around and saw Kate standing there with a smirk look on her face.

"Oh great what do want?" Asked Alvin

"Nothing, I just want to see you suffer" replied Kate

"Tell me, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" Asked Jason

"Isn't it obvious I wanted to separate you from your girlfriend" said Kate

"Wait was this planned?" Jason said under his breath

"Well as long as we're a part of this crew I guess we have the right to know what we're looking for" demanded Alvin

"It sounds like someone's been reading his contract" replied Kate

"No I actually haven't" said Alvin

"A long time ago a mouse named Pandora was given a box by the gods with instructions not to open it but she disobeyed and for punishment she was trapped inside the box witch gods sealed with a key. It said that she is still trapped inside the box waiting for someone to open it so she can exact her revenge"

"Thanks miss exposition" said Alvin

"Why would you tell us this?" Asked Jason

"Because you can't stop us, at any minute the meerkat will snap and we will have the key" replied Kate

"Meerkat!" Alvin and Jason said in unison

"Perhaps I've said too much" said Kate as she left the scene leaving Alvin and Jason to continue mopping the deck.

"I wander what happens if you open the box?" Asked Jason

"We're not going to find out" replied Alvin

"If we want to get out of here we need to devise a plan" suggested Jason

But Alvin wasn't listening because he noticed that Melvin Corvin was looking at him.

"I hear you guys are trying to devise a plan of some kind" he said

"What's it to you?" Exclaimed Jason

"Well it's just that me and my brothers could be useful" Melvin replied

"Useful that's a laugh" said Jason

"Come on Jason let's hear him out" replied Alvin

"Alvin he's a pirate, the whole reason we're in this mess in the first place" said Jason

"I know this looks suspicious but I know where your friends are being kept" replied Melvin

"Friends? Only Zaria got captured" said Alvin

"Isn't the meerkat your friend?" Asked Melvin

"The meerkat? That must mean Centurions here too" said Alvin

"Yes and I know where they are kept if you would just trust me" said Melvin

"OK Melvin, meet us on the main deck at midnight with your brothers and we'll see if you are who say you are" said Jason

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on the other ship, Rose was at the helm and was suddenly approached by the other members of the crew.<p>

"Rose my I ask where we are going?" Asked Rocky

"We are searching for something that will aid us on our quest to find Pandora's Box" replied Rose

"Pandora's Box? But what about Alvin, Jason and Zaria they're still aboard the pirate's ship" said Judy

"Alvin and Jason knew what they was getting into as for Zaria well I doubt she'll be still alive" said Rose

"Well I for one say that we locate the pirates and rescue them cannons a blazing" suggested Tom

"You're mad Valerie's ship has tonnes of cannons we'll be destroyed within seconds" said Rose

"We have to try" replied Tom

"I'm with Tom on this one" said Scott

"Me too" said Reilly

"Yeah we'll rescue our friends or die trying" said Rocky

"Fine then but as soon as they start firing it's every chipmunk for herself" said Rose as she retreated to her cabin and Tom took the helm.

"Tom, what are you going to do when you see Nicole again?" Asked Scott

"I don't know" Tom replied nervously

"I do" said Rocky as he drew his finger across his neck

"You can't be serious" said Tom

"Yeah Rocky that's kinda harsh" said Reilly

"I'm sorry but she's evil now and there's no coming back" said Rocky

"What's our destination?" Asked Judy trying to change the subject

"Last I heard the pirates were spotted in the Pacific so we should start there" said Reilly

* * *

><p>Later at Midnight on the Pirate's ship Alvin and Jason met all three Corvin brothers at the top of the stairs that lead to the brig.<p>

"Do you have the cell key?" Asked Alvin

"I managed to take it off Nicole while she was sleeping" said Melvin as he showed the key that opened the cell doors.

Alvin, Jason and the Corvin brothers then descended the stairs and entered the brig but to their surprise there was no one in the cells.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Exclaimed Jason

"I don't know maybe the prisoners have been moved or something" said Ray

"Yeah or something is right" Jason said under his breath

* * *

><p>The chipmunks then ascended the stairs to enter the main. When they entered the main deck they found the prisoners as well as all of the pirates including Valerie and Nicole.<p>

"It's a trap!" Exclaimed Jason

"It's not out trap" said Nick

"Now why would you three freaks go and do a stupid thing like this?" Asked Valerie indicating to Nick, Melvin and Ray

"We are sick of working for you Valerie from now on we answer to no one but our selves" replied Melvin

"Well it doesn't matter luckily Kate informed me of your mutinous plan and as for mister Seville and Dahl I knew you were never pirate material" said Valerie

"WE DON'T WAN'T TO BE PIRATES!" Alvin and Jason said in unison

"But there is one good thing that came out of this" said Valerie as she snapped her fingers and Zion and Erin brought Centurion forward on his knees.

"Centurion?" Said Alvin

"My dear friend you are about to tell me the location of Pandora's Key" said Valerie as she put her claws up close to the MeerKats neck

"Why would I do a stupid thing like that?" Asked Centurion coughing and spluttering

"Because if you don't I will kill him" replied Valerie as she pointed to Alvin

"Alvin?" Said Centurion

Valerie then snapped her fingers and Nicole handed her a silver axe which she then hovered over Alvin's head after he was pushed down to the floor by Andrew.

"Well what will it be?" Asked Valerie

"Don't tell her anything" said Alvin

"Quit you" replied Valerie "well"

"Fine I'll tell you" said Centurion

"Good meerkat I knew you'll see things my way so where is it?" Asked Valerie

But before Centurion could answer a cannonball hit the ship making Valerie losing her balance and making her drop her axe and barley missing Alvin's neck.

"Was that cannon fire? Who was on lookout duty? Asked Valerie

"We were" said Nick with a smile

Just then another cannonball hit the ship and the pirates scatting all over the ship to get to some cannons so they could retaliate. Alvin thought that this was the perfect time to escape so he Jason, Zaria Centurion and the Corvin brothers all ran to the side of the ship and jumped in the sea so they could swim to their ship but three chipmunks weren't so lucky in escaping. As they were about to jump off the ship Kate grabbed the tails of Melvin, Ray and Nick Corvin.

"Good work in apprehending the traitors Kate" said Valerie as approached the Corvin brothers.

"Just doing my job captain" Kate replied

"There is nothing I hate more in this world than traitors your punishment will carried out tomorrow" said Valerie

"What exactly is our punishment?" Asked Melvin

Valerie then looked at the Corvin brothers and said "Death"

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok it looks like the crew has now reunited but with new possible allies have they really? Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter if I don't procrastinate I should have another chapter up next week also I have at least two chapters left so if want anything to happen to happen within those two chapters PM me but until then C Ya. **


	5. True Colours Part II

Chapter IV True Colours Part II

Last time Alvin and Jason teamed up with the Corvins to rescue Zaria and Centurion but Valerie was expecting them so she had the prisoners moved and ambushed the two protagonist and the three mutineers. Luckily the crew came by just in time to fire the ships canons at the pirates, during the commotion Alvin, Jason, Zaria and Centurion escaped but the Corvin brothers were left behind.

Back on the ship the crew was once again reunited and Centurion was in a cabin for the injured due to being tortured on the whereabouts of Pandora's Key.

While Centurion was in the cabin Rose came to visit him.

"I came to see how our patient was doing" she said

"And you are?" Asked Centurion

"Oh yeah we haven't been introduced, my names Rose captain and I'm captain of this ship" Rose replied

"Well Rose I'm feeling much better, thanks" said Centurion

"Tell me what, were the pirates after?" Asked Rose

"The key that opens Pandora's Box" replied Centurion

"You're in good hands now, so you can tell us the location of this key" said Rose

"I need to someone who I've known for a long time and trust like Alvin" said Centurion

"But I am the captain and as your captain I demand that you tell me" exclaimed Rose

"Rose, did you really come here to check on me?" Asked Centurion

"Of course I did" replied Rose

"Right I'm all better now so I'll just leave" Centurion said as he walked slowly to the door

"You're not leaving until you give me that key" she said

"Give it to you?" Questioned Centurion "I don't have it on me"

"Don't play stupid you and I both know that the key is around your neck" she replied

* * *

><p>All of a sudden Centurion ran out of the cabin onto the main deck but as soon as got onto the main deck he was tackled by Rose which turned all of the heads of the crew.<p>

"What's going on?" Asked Alvin

"Rose is a pirate, she just tried to steal the key" exclaimed Centurion

"Is this true?" Asked Alvin

"No Centurion is delirious, spending one month behind enemy lines will do that" said Rose

Almost immediately all the crew pointed their weapons at Rose who just got up on her feet.

"I never trusted you" said Rocky

"What shall we do with her?" Asked Tom

"Throw her in the brig" said Alvin

"We have a brig?" Asked Zaria

Just then Rose ran to the side of the ship and jumped into the sea. The crew then looked over the side of the ship but there was no sign of her.

After that commotion was over Centurion showed the crew the key that opens Pandora's Box.

"So we have the key that unleashes ultimate evil, now what?" Asked Scott

"I think we should destroy it" suggested Rocky

"The only way it can be destroyed is by inserting it in the box, once inserted it disintegrates" said Centurion

"Great so now what do we do?" Asked Reilly

"We have no choice but to make sure that the key stays out of the pirate's hands" said Alvin

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Rose had just climbed aboard the pirate's ship and was helped on board by Valerie who lent a hand. Also it seemed that the colour of Roses fur was washed out and now her fur was red just like Valerie's.<p>

"Welcome back sister" said Valerie

"It's good to be back" replied Rose

"Any news to report?" Asked Valerie

"The meerkat had the key all along but I failed to retrieve it from him" replied Rose

"Don't worry about that, the key will come to us all we need is the right leverage" said Valerie

"But we don't have any leverage" said Rose

"Oh trust me sister we do" replied Valerie

* * *

><p>Back on Alvin's ship the crew had just received a letter via air mail and when I say air mail I mean a bird located the ship and delivered it to them. Anyway Alvin took the note and read it to the crew.<p>

"To the vermin I have just been informed that have something I want and I have something you want so what about a trade"

"I say we call her bluff" said Rocky "It's just a trick for us to hand over the key"

"I suppose you're right" said Tom "I mean what could they possibly have, that we wa..." Tom then trailed off because suddenly reminded of a certain female chipmunk.

"Nicole" he said

"Oh yeah" said Scott "but she's evil now I don't think when the letter said trade it meant Nicole"

"I don't care we're still going to get her back!" Exclaimed Tom

"Okay one that's suicide and two what do mean WE?" stated Rocky

"I'm with Tom on this" said Zaria "My sister is abroad that ship and besides its time those pirates got what they deserved"

"Well said Zaria, I'm in too" said Judy

"Does anyone have any idea of where we're going" said Rocky with a sigh

Alvin turned over the letter to revel a map.

"You do realise that this is a trap right" stated Centurion

"Yep" replied Alvin

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Pirates had sailed to deserted island where Valerie had given the responsibility to execute the three prisoners Nick, Ray and Melvin to her sister. Rose took the traitors onto the island in chains and led them in front of their Achilles Heel <strong>(AN: Weakness). **In front of Melvin was a gun that was probably loaded with silver bullets, in front nick was a wooden steak and in front of Ray was nothing **(A/N: Really How do you kill a Zombie?)**

"You watch way too much horror movies" said Melvin

"Joke now but I'll get the last laugh when you're dead" said Rose as she pick up the gun and loaded the silver bullets

"That wasn't a joke I seriously think that you watch too much horror movies" said Melvin

"How exactly do you plan on killing a zombie?" asked Ray

"I've got a more fitting punishment for you, how about wondering aimlessly on this island alone knowing that you couldn't do anything to save your brothers"

"I won't need to" said Ray

"What do you mean?" Asked Rose

Ray then pointed to a full moon emerging from the clouds. Rose looked back at the Corvins and noticed that Melvin's eyes suddenly became wider and he started to transform. He then snapped the chains and jumped at Rose but she dodged the attack and shot one of the silver bullets which landed in his leg and just fell to the floor in a heap.

"I'll deal with you in a minute" said Rose and she turned around to face the other two but there weren't two only Melvin was present

"Where did the other one go?" She asked but Melvin just responded with a shrug.

Rose turned around again and noticed that Nick was just standing right behind her. Nick then just picked her up by her neck.

"You're a vampire?" Rose said as she just noticed his fangs

"Yep and you've just made a big mistake threatening my family" Nick replied as he sunk his fangs into her neck and drained her of all her blood. He then let go of her neck and she dropped to the floor like a rag doll. After that commotion was over Nick and Ray went to check up on Melvin.

"Nice work" he said

"We have to get off this island" said Ray

"I know but even if do where do we go?" Asked Nick

"I can hear cannon fire, Alvin and his crew must be in battle with the pirates we must aid them" said Melvin

"Agreed let's formulate a plan to get off this island" stated Ray

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Alvin's crew and Valerie's crew was engaged in battle. Tom, Jason, Zaria, Centurion and Rocky boarded the pirate's ship while the others stayed back and hold down the fort and also, man the cannons. The battle raged on for what seemed hours (but it was only minutes) it was sister VS sister, boyfriend VS girlfriend (or ex in Nicole's eyes) nephew VS uncle, sister VS sister's friend and ex boyfriend VS crazy ex girlfriend and Centurion VS Valerie. The battle didn't last long because within a few minutes they were surrounded and tied to the mast.<p>

"Hand over the key or we'll blow your friends to hell" said Valerie as pointed to their ship which looked nearly destroyed and the canons were destroyed as well.

"Do I like I'm stupid enough to bring the key aboard with me?" Stated Centurion

But Nicole wasn't fooled so easily because she saw it around his neck so she quickly grabbed it.

"Yes you do" she said

"You brought the key with you" said Jason as he looked at Centurion annoyed

"Well I thought it would be safer with me" Centurion replied

"Good work Nicole, now give the orders" said Valerie

"Ready all cannons!" Exclaimed Nicole

"Nicole, what are you doing? Your brother is on that ship" said Tom

"Brother? I don't have a brother" she replied and gave the signal to fire. A bombardment of cannonballs was sent flying straight towards the ship and Tom, Jason, Rocky, Centurion and Zaria could do nothing but watch helplessly.

"Good work Nicole, now let's go and sail for Pandora's Box" said Valerie she then turned to Erin and Zion and said "keep an eye on them"

"Tom there's no doubt it, you know what you must do" said Centurion

A tear then went down Tom's face before he said "Yes, Nicole must die"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, well...well I bet you didn't see that coming heck even I didn't see that coming I just thought of that the other week. Anyway the next chapter we be the last chapter so PM me if you have any ideas. At the end of the last chapter I'll also announce my next story but until then C Ya. **


	6. Pandora's Box

Chapter V Pandora's Box

In the last chapter it was revealed that Rose was Valerie's sister and Valerie entrusted the execution of the Corvin brothers with her. Luckily they escaped their execution and killed Rose now they just needed to get off the island.

Meanwhile Alvin's crew and the pirate were in a battle; Tom, Rocky, Zaria, Centurion and Jason boarded the pirate's ship while the others manned the cannons from their ship. However they were easily outnumbered and the pirate's tied them to the mast just so they could watch them destroy their ship while friends and loved ones were still one board and just to add salt to the wound it was Nicole who called the order not only that but she took the key from Centurion.

The pirate's ship arrived at their destination the island that apparently holds Pandora's Box Valerie looked at Zion and Erin

"You two stay here and make sure they don't escape"

"Why don't you just kill them now?" Asked Erin

"I want them to be alive for when I open the box" she replied

"Captain what exactly is in the box?" Asked Andrew

"Chaos pure chaos" she said as she disembarked

Followed by Nicole Kate and shortly after Andrew and Jason swore that he saw his Uncle hesitate before leaving.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Rocky

"There's nothing we can do half our crew is gone and it looks like we're going the same way" said Centurion

"Zion, please you must help us" Zaria

"How pathetic you've resorted to begging" Erin laughed

"I wasn't asking you Erin" snapped Zaria

"I was just giving the same answer of what she would have said" Erin replied

"Zion, listen Valerie is going to bring chaos to this world, do you want live with chaos? Because I sure don't" said Zaria

Zion didn't respond but instead stood motionless pondering of what were to happen if the box was opened. She then slowly took out a knife and proceeded to cut the ropes that bided the crew but before she could Erin grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing what should be done"

Erin then quickly withdrew her sword "so am I" she said and she then lunged at Zion with a sword but Zion just managed to withdraw her sword in time to block the attack. Erin then pushed her back towards the mast which allowed her to free the prisoners once they were freed they all withdrew their weapons and pointed them directly at Zion.

"Wait till the captain hears about this" she said as she disembarked from the ship

As soon as Erin had left Zion turned to her sister "Zaria I'm sorry for being evil and stuff"

"Don't worry Zion I forgive you"

"That's great and all but we have to move" said Tom

"You're right, Tom you go find Nicole while I go find my uncle and my crazy ex girlfriend" said Jason

"What shall the rest of us do?" Asked Rocky

"You, me, Zaria and Zion shall stay here and commandeer this vessel and to make sure we don't get any uninvited guest" said Centurion

"Do we really need three chipmunks and a meerkat to do that? Asked Zion

"There is strength in numbers" Centurion replied

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the wreckage of their ship the chipmunks were nowhere to be seen. That's because they evacuated the ship moments before it was destroyed but where did they evacuate to? You might ask, well with all of the life boats out of commission it was really lucky or continent that the Crorvin brother's came by on a raft. Which they jumped onto just before the ship exploded so they could find the others.<p>

"Guys, how did you build this so fast?" Asked Alvin

"It's amazing what a zombie, a werewolf and vampire can do" replied Ray

"Okay so how did you find us?" Asked Scott

"Werewolf hearing" said Melvin

"OK where to now?" Asked Judy

"I know where they and believe that they're not far from here" replied Melvin

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Valerie, Nicole and Kate had reached the box which was sat upon an alter on top of a giant waterfall. Suddenly Erin entered the scene and approached Valerie.<p>

"Captain, they escaped"

"How!" Valerie exclaimed as she grabbed Erin's neck

"Its Zion she betrayed us"

Valerie then turned to Nicole and Kate "You two track them down and kill them"

"What about me?" Erin asked

Valerie quickly turned to Erin and struck her claws across her neck. She then fell to the floor and Valerie kicked her off the waterfall.

"Nicole one more thing before you leave" said Valerie

"Yes captain"

"I want you to be the one to finish off your ex and I want you to use this" she said as she gave Nicole a vial of snake poison

"Captain this is your special snake venom"

"I know and I want you to use it on your nails to finish off Tom if you don't you could end up like Erin, do you understand?"

"Yes captain"

"Oh and don't worry I'm not going to open the box without you I'll just wait here patiently for you to do your job"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile elsewhere on the island, Jason had just ran into his uncle Andrew and Kate Sanderson<p>

"How did you escape?" Asked Andrew

"Apparently Zaria decided to develop a consensus" Kate replied

"She did? She is the least likely chipmunk to turn traitor" said Andrew

"Well you know what they say it's always the least likely one you suspect" said Kate

"She didn't betray you she did what was right and save this world from eternal chaos" said Jason

"Save this world! You think that just because you're free you can save this world" laughed Kate "You're just prolonging the inevitable"

Andrew then swung his sword around at Kate but she was too quick and blocked it with her claws.

"I believe WE can save this world"

"Another traitor, tell me is there anyone in our crew who isn't a traitor?"

"I had some time to think and my nephew and his friends are right, what good is a world when it is filled with chaos" said Andrew

"And why would you want to save the world?" Asked Kate

"Because I'm one of the idiots who live in it"

"But for much longer"

Kate then lunged at Andrew with her claws but suddenly went crashing to the floor as they heard the sound of a gunshot. Jason turned Kate over to reveal that she had a gunshot wound in her heart. They turned around to see that Judy had fired the gun.

"Judy, you're alive?" said Jason

"You killed her" said Andrew

"I didn't mean to I was aiming for her pelvis so she would be paralysed" replied Judy

"Is Alvin with you?" Asked Jason

"Yes he's gone to find Valerie" replied Judy

"Then we must assist him we must go and get the others" said Jason

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tom was walking through the island's jungle until Nicole jumped out of one of the trees and landed in front of him.<p>

"Nicole we need to talk" said Tom

"No time to talk I was given very strict orders to finish you off personally and to prove that I have done my job I'm going to bring your head to Valerie"

"That's disgusting I just want to talk some sense out of you"

"Save your breathe you'll need it for last words"

"Alright fine let's do this the hard way" said Tom as withdrew his sword "Aren't you going to get out your sword?"

"I don't need a sword"

Tom then realised that her claws were painted with snake venom just Valerie's.

"Snake venom" he said

"Oh you've noticed, as soon as this goes into your bloodstream you're as good as dead"

They both then went at it, Tom with his claws and Nicole with venom painted claws. Tom was hacking and slashing at Nicole but she kept defending and dodging, it was like she was taught to fight without the use of a sword or something. Nicole was done with being on the defensive so she caught Tom's sword and snapped it in two she then knocked on the floor with sweep kick. Nicole then lunged at Tom with her claws but he quickly pulled out his pistol and shot it at Nicole who stopped in her tracks and fell backwards. To make matter worst Scott had just walked onto the scene followed by Alvin and they both saw what transpired.

"Tom, what did you do?" Exclaimed Scott as he ran towards his dead sister

"I don't know" he replied as he just dropped the gun and fell to his knees

"Hey guys look" said Alvin as he pointed to do black aura leaving Nicole's body

"That's great Alvin but I don't think Nicole is waking up any time soon" said Tom

Scott then grabbed Nicole's body and the realisation that he wasn't going to see his sister again just sunk in.

"Scott if you like you can stay with me" Tom said

Scott then turned around with tears in his eyes "NO I WON'T LEAVE HER!"

Scott then turned back to face her sister again "I'm sorry Nicole for all those times I left your sight, I failed you and let you down but you the only family that I had left you were my sister Nicole and I know it doesn't seem like it but I love you Nicole I will always love...even when you're gone"

He then hugged Nicole tight and a tear ran down into the wound. After a few short seconds her eyes started to blink her right arm moved and soon enough she woke up.

"YOU'RE ALIVE" Scott exclaimed as he whipped his eyes

"What happened?" She asked

"You became an evil pirate" replied Scott

"Alvin, are you crying?" said Tom as he looked at Alvin who was whipping his eyes

"No! I have something in my eye"

"I don't understand why you're alive?" Asked Scott

I just think it's because all she really needed was her brother" said Tom

"Okay now we go after Valerie" said Alvin

"Need some help?"

The chipmunks looked behind to see that the Centurion had just entered the scene accompanied with the other crew members.

"Yes we could" said Alvin

"Alright, Valerie doesn't stand a chance against us now" said Jason

* * *

><p>The crew then made it the top of the waterfall where she was waiting for them but as soon as they stepped closer to Valerie poison darts came up from floor and struck them in the feet and rendered them paralysed.<p>

"How?" Asked Alvin

"Do you think I'm an idiot I saw this coming, I knew Zaria and Andrew were going to turn traitor, I knew Nicole was going to resort back to her old self and I knew that Erin and Kate was going to fail me"

"Did you know that I killed Rose?" Asked Nick

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!"

"You shouldn't have said anything" whispered Ray

Valerie then grabbed Nicole and hung her over the side of the waterfall.

"What are you doing?" Exclaimed Tom

"She failed to do her job so I intend keep up my end of the bargain"

"But what about opening the box?" Asked Nicole

"I shall open it but unfortunately you won't be able to witness it"

"Wait Valerie before you drop her can we just share a few last words together?" Tom pleaded

"OK fine amuse me" she said and put back on the cliff and pushed her down next to Tom

Tom then got out a ring and said "given the dire circumstances would you have said yes?"

With her eyes full of tears she started shaking her head and with soft voice said "yes"

Valerie then grabbed Nicole by her tail and pulled her up to her knees.

"That's really touching but I ensure you that you be seeing a wedding planner you'll be seeing an undertaker"

"LET GO OF ME!" yelled Nicole as she jabbed Valerie's side with her claw which actually made her let go of her.

All of a sudden Valerie looked pale and started panting then she just fell backwards off the waterfall to join Erin. Nicole then took a look at her claws.

"Why is there snake venom on my claws?" Asked Nicole

"It's a long story" replied Tom

"So do I get to be best man?" Asked Alvin

The crew then laughed at Alvin's remark even though he wasn't joking. He actually wanted to be the best man but no that honour goes to Scott He is Nicole's brother after all and Tom's friend.

* * *

><p>The crew returned to the ship where Tom and Nicole's wedding took place, after the service they had a party celebrating not just the wedding but the triumph over the pirates. During the party Alvin was just looking into the horizon because he knew that it was over, it was finally over and as for Pandora's Box it was never even opened.<p>

The end

* * *

><p><strong>Credits<strong>

**alvinnascar5: Tom Zenned, Nicole Madar and Scott Madar**

**JMS135: Jason Dahl, Judy Bishop, Uncle Andrew and Kate Sanderson**

**BunnyBear79: Zaria Rossetti, Zion Rossetti and Erin James**

**dark melvinxalvin: Ray Corvin, Melvin Corvin and Nick Corvin**

**Rocky Seville: Rocky Hardy and Reilly Fulmer**

**H F MunkMadness:** **Centurion**

**AATC4EVER: Valerie and Rose **

**A/N: Well guys there you have it the end to the AATC pirate trilogy I hope you enjoyed it. I can't believe it took me this long to finish this story and you wouldn't believe just how long it took me to finish this chapter. Anyway my next story will once again involve OC's but instead of pirates it's going to revolve around wizards and witches (kind of like Harry Potter). **

**If you want to use any my OC's all you need to is PM me...or you could just read the "movie games" because that has Valerie in and it's quite a good read...anyway until next time C Ya. **


End file.
